starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Место встречи
|series=«Звёздные войны: Сопротивление» |season=Второй |episode=2.08 |production= |airdate=24 ноября 2019 |director=Боско Энжи |writer=Дженнифер Корбетт |guests= |timeline=34 ПБЯ The tweet in question states that the events of «Bloodline», including the formation of the Сопротивление, take place six years before the events of the film «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» establishes that the events of The Force Awakens take place in the year 34 ПБЯ and so using simple math it can be concluded that the events of Bloodline take place in 28 ABY. Because «Rendezvous Point» dates itself to be 6 years after the formation of the Resistance, simple math can again be used to find that the events of the episode take place in 34 ABY. |prev=«Охотники за артефактами» |next=«Вихрь Вокса 5000» }} «' '» ( ) — восьмой эпизод второго сезона анимационного сериала «Звёздные войны: Сопротивление». Его премьера состоялась 24 ноября 2019 года на телеканале Disney Channel. Официальное описание Первый орден захватывает пилота Сопротивления, связанного с капитаном Дозой и Торрой. Credits Появления * Хайп Фэйзон * Фрея Фенрис * Грифф Халлоран * Бо Кивил * Лея Органа * R1-J5 «Черпак» * R4-G77 * Джейс Раклин * Тэмара Ривора * Терекс * Тиерни * Торч * Нику Возо * Казуда Зионо * Джарек Йегер * Дочь Джарека Йегера * Зи'Вк'Ткркза |creatures= * Горг |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB ** Серия R * Протокольный дроид ** Дроид командного мостика * Дроид-часовой ** Дроид-часовой * Дроид-слуга |events= * Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением ** Побег Венисы Дозы ** Хоснианский катаклизм ** Охота на «Колосс» *** Skirmish by a signal beacon * Галактическая гражданская война * [[Mission on the Colossus platform|Mission on the Colossus platform]] |locations= * Бакура * Хосниан-Прайм * Лехон * Территории Внешнего Кольца ** Кастилон |organizations= * Эскадрилья асов * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Кадет * Семья Доза * Первый орден ** Вооружённые силы Первого ордена *** Армия Первого ордена **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик *** Флот Первого ордена **** Корпус пилотов TIE истребителей ***** Пилот TIE истребителя Первого ордена ** Офицер Первого ордена ** Бюро безопасности Первого ордена *** Агент * Галактическая Империя * Техник * Новая Республика * Офицер ** Капитан ** Генерал * Пилот * Сопротивление ** Ячейка Сопротивления на «Колосе» * Семья Зионо * Семья Йегеров |species= * Люди ** Клоны * Кел-доры * Никто ** Кадас'са'никто * Родианцы |vehicles= * Космическая станция ** Заправочный супертанкер *** «Колосс» **** Таверна тётушки Зэт **** Башня Дозы ***** Комната отдыха Асов ***** Командный мостик «Колосса» ***** Doza's office * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Линейный крейсер *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» ** Гоночный истребитель *** «Синий ас» *** «Огненный шар» *** «Подменное дитя» типа Mark 71NB **** «Жёлтый ас» *** G30 **** «Зелёный ас» *** «Красный ас» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Звёздный истребитель N-1 *** Серия TIE **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ** Транспорт *** Войсковой транспорт **** Войсковой транспорт AAL-1971/9.1 |technology= * Броня ** Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена ** Шлем *** Лётный шлем **** Шлем K-22995 ** Наплечник * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет **** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 *** RK-3 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка F-11D * Пушка ** Anti-aircraft cannon ** Ионная пушка * Комлинк * Компьютер ** Компьютер наведения * Control box * Датапад * Дефлекторный щит * Дроид * Записывающее устройство истребителя * Голограмма * Репульсор * Ракетный бустер * Signal beacon * Spark projector * Оглушающие наручники * Двигатель * Притягивающий луч * Турболифт |miscellanea= * День рождения * «Шлемоголовый» * Одежда ** Лётный комбинезон * Смерть * Глаз * Огонь * Эмблема Первого ордена * Пища ** Blurrgfire ** Пирог * Галактика ** Галактика (астрономический объект) * Ангар * Охота * Гиперпространство * Имперский герб * Язык ** Двоичный язык ** Основной галактический язык * Лазер * Родители * Планета * Тюрьма * Заключённый * Герб Первого ордена * Звёздная птица Альянса * Звезда * Звёздная система * Оглушение * Татуировка * Время ** Стандартный день ** Стандартный год * Письменность ** Ауребеш }} Упоминания * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Эпизоды мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Сопротивление» Категория:Телеэпизоды 2019 года